Rainbow City: The Dream
by Epic Pose
Summary: Lavi did not normaly dream unless it was about his girlfriend Lenalee who was probably at school right now. However..." This is the dream that Lavi has in the fan fiction "Rainbow city". Lavi X Allen.


Disclaimer: -man does not belong to us, it is the property of Hoshino Katsura. We claim no profit from writing this. *sighs*.

Even though they might not realise this, Eiji, Amarin, Ithurial, all gave me ideas for this.

* * *

Lavi did not normally dream, unless it was about his girlfriend Lenalee who was probably at school right now as it was only two fifteen pm on a Wednesday. However, Lavi did not find himself dreaming of her, instead he found himself dreaming of the cute, white haired kid who had shown him here in ways in he should not.

_Lavi walked over to Allen who was standing in the middle of a pink decorated room, in which was a king size bed and a piano._

"_Allen, will you play for me?" Lavi asked looking toward the piano._

"_Sure" Allen replied wandering over to the piano. Allen sat down on the stool placed in front and began to play a new melody which he had composed especially for Lavi. Lavi stood behind Allen and began kissing his neck. Allen stopped playing and let out a sigh. Lavi pulled away and said_

"_Allen, please, don't stop." With this Allen began to play his melody again as Lavi wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist. Lifting up his shirt and running his hands over Allen's chest. Allen let out a shudder as Lavi began to play with a nipple. Lavi then slipped his hands back out from under Allen's shirt and began to un-button it while gently caressing the white haired boys neck with his lips. Lavi un-did the last button on Allen's shirt and began to pull it off which caused Allen to stop playing the piano. Allen stood up and faced Lavi pushing the stool he had been sitting on out of the way. He hooked his arms around Lavi's neck and kissed his softly on the cheek. Lavi cupped Allen's face in his hands, causing Allen to blush slightly. Lavi placed his lips over Allen's and ran his tongue over them seeking permission to enter. Allen soon parted his lips and allowed Lavi to enter. Lavi began to explore his mouth running his tongue over every part. Allen and Lavi's tongues began a dance with Lavi being the most dominant of the pair. Lavi moved his hands down the Allen's waist, leaving one of his hands on his waist Lavi's other hand ran down the edge of Allen's jeans. Lavi began to undo Allen's belt which he pulled off and let drop to the floor. Lavi pulled away from the kiss leaving only a small line of salvia which was the only thing left connecting the pair. Allen un-done the buttons on Lavi's shirt, pulled it off and let it float down to the floor. Allen's member beginning to make a tent between him and his boxers. _

_Lavi crushed his lips onto Allen's and pushed him to and onto the bed. With Allen laid on the bed Lavi climbed on and knelt on his hands and knees astride Allen. Lavi began kissing Allen's chest making his way down to his throbbing length. Lavi un-zipped Allen's jeans and slid them off leaving Allen in his boxers which Lavi followed to pull off leaving Allen nude and vulnerable. Lavi continued caressing Allen's chest with his mouth and ran his hand up Allen's inner thigh causing Allen to let out a slight yelp which turned into a moan as Lavi began to run his hand up and down Allen's throbbing erection. Lavi moved down and placed Allen's man-hood into his mouth slightly and began teasing the tip with his tongue. Lavi placed Allen's member further into his mouth and began moving his head back and forth causing Allen to let out a series of small moans. Whilst doing this Lavi removed his own jeans and underwear. He began relieving himself while still sucking on Allen. Lavi then proceeded to lick up Allen's pre-cum that he had missed. Lavi climbed further onto the bed and pulled Allen into his lap so he was facing him. They began to kiss passionately. Lavi reached into a draw in the bed-side cabinet and pulled out a small tube of lube. He began covering some of his fingers. Allen grew more forceful with the kiss and with this Lavi pushed one finger into Allen's entrance. Allen yelped slightly and retracted from the kiss. With his other hand Lavi pulled Allen's face closer to his own and began to kiss his neck. At this point Lavi added another finger then another and started making scissor motions with his fingers in order to make it easier for his own aching member to enter. Allen began to moan as Lavi began moving his fingers in and out of Allen._

_Lavi was now situated behind Allen who was on all fours. He paused as he knew how much this was going to hurt Allen. Allen turned his head and gave Lavi an encouraging smile. With this Lavi began to proceed with entering Allen. He was trying to be as gentle as possible. He was half way into Allen when he noticed tears forming in Allen's eyes._

"_Allen? Are you okay? Or do you want me to stop?" Lavi questioned. Allen wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded to Lavi. Lavi was beginning to feel sorry for Allen as he knew how much this would be hurting him. Lavi pushed deeper into Allen going as slow as possible trying not to cause Allen too much pain. Now fully inside of Allen, Lavi paused to let Allen grow accustomed to the feel of him inside. A single tear rolled down Allen's right cheek. After roughly thirty second Lavi began to slowly move in and out of Allen._

"_La-Lavi?" Allen said._

"_Uuuh!" Lavi moaned "Yes, Allen."_

"_I want you to go faster." Allen all but screamed._

"_Are you sure?" Lavi replied uncertain._

"_Just do it!" Allen shouted._

_Lavi almost instantly, began thrusting faster and harder into Allen while massaging his hips. Both of the boys letting out moans. _

_Lavi began stroking Allen's length causing the younger, white haired boy moan out loud. Lavi began stroking Allen's member in time with his thrusts into Allen .Thus causing Allen, and immense amount of pleasure._

_Allen arched his back and could tell he was close to releasing his seed as Lavi was thrusting into him._

"_L-La-Lavi" Allen panted as he released his seed over the two boys. Lavi smiled to himself and began to moan out Allen's name. A couple of minutes later Allen could feel Lavi's seed being released deep into him._

"_Uuuh!" moaned Lavi. As he released deep into Allen. Lavi slumped onto Allen's back putting his full weight onto the younger of the two._

_Lavi pulled out of Allen and rolled over and collapsed into the bed next to Allen facing the ceiling. Allen moved over and placed his head on Lavi's chest. Lavi began running his fingers through Allen's hair as he fell asleep._

Lavi awoke from his sleep at six thirty-seven pm later that night. He rolled over and peered at the clock that was placed upon that bedside cabinet. Lavi yawned and began to stretch.

"Ahhh." Lavi yawned.

* * *

Ah, erm, *blushes* I can't believe that I actually posted this.. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it so please read and review. Esh


End file.
